Primeros besos
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Un adolescente Loki le hace a Thor una pregunta inesperada: hermano, ¿te han besado alguna vez? La respuesta de Thor, no se hará esperar. Slash


_Me estreno con mi primer Thorki! Le tenía muchísimas ganas a esta pareja y como el otro Thorki que estoy escribiendo me va a llevar mucho tiempo, anoche escribí este oneshot cortito para quitarme un poco el ansia xD. Espero que os guste._

_Este fic es para Cristina, que últimamente la estoy extorsionando en fandoms que son nuevos para mí. Muchísimas gracias y no olvido que te prometí un Merthur ^^_

_Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki me pertenecen, yo sólo juego con ellos._

_Ro Hoshi  
_

* * *

—Thor… ¿te han besado alguna vez?

El rubio se giró y miró a su tierno hermano adolescente que se encontraba de pie a su lado, con las mejillas encendidas y aferrando una copa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Qué me has preguntado, Loki?

Esa tarde en Asgard se estaba celebrando una fastuosa fiesta en honor a la última batalla ganada por Odin. El palacio había sido adornado con sus mejores galas y habían acudido centenares de habitantes de otros reinos. Entre ellos, algunas chicas que cada minuto le hacían ojitos a Thor para que les dedicara su atención. Pero él tenía otras cosas en mente, como alejar a su hermano de todos esos buitres que le contemplaban con malas intenciones.

El rubio a sus diecisiete años era mucho más alto de lo normal a esa edad y todo el ejercicio que hacía para llegar a convertirse en un guerrero hacía que su cuerpo tuviera ya bastantes músculos. En cambio, Loki era fuerte pero no de la misma forma que él; era un adolescente con una figura estilizada y una constitución que parecía delicada, casi etérea con su blanca piel y su largo pelo negro. Thor sabía que Loki, en realidad, no era tan débil como aparentaba, pero era imposible no sentir un elevado instinto de protección hacía él. Era su hermano pequeño —por pocos meses, pero lo era— y necesitaba cuidarle como había hecho durante toda su infancia. Por eso, no soportaba a todas esas niñas que lo miraban como si se tratara de carnaza joven y apetecible. Las odiaba a todas.

Pero esa pregunta, la había descolocado. ¿Besar? Nunca habían hablado de sus conquistas, aunque tampoco es que fueran muchas. Sí, había tenido alguna experiencia con alguna chica de Asgard, pero se había sido tan decepcionado que no había querido compartirlo con nadie. Su primer beso fue un simple choque de labios, húmedos y pegajosos. No hubo nada de esas maravillas que Fandral le había explicado. Según él, besar era algo que disfrutaría mucho; según Thor, sólo se trataba de mezclar saliva y, sinceramente, todavía no había adivinado como se podía disfrutar de eso. Y ahora Loki le hacía esa pregunta… ¿acaso él?...

—Me has escuchado hermano... no me hagas repetirlo —susurró Loki, sosteniendo con más fuerza la copa.

—¿Acaso nunca te han…? —comenzó a cuestionar Thor sonriendo. Los ojos verdes de su hermano le contemplaron llenos de vergüenza y no hizo falta que le respondiera.

—Olvídalo. Será mejor que me marche… —aseguró el moreno levantándose y dejando la bebida en una mesa que estaba a su paso.

—¡Loki! ¡Espera! —gritó Thor corriendo detrás de él por los pasillos dorados del castillo.

—Vuelve a la fiesta, Thor. Quiero estar solo —espetó Loki sin dejar de caminar, llegando a su dormitorio.

Thor dudó por un momento. No tenía que haberle contestado riéndose y ahora sabía que le había dañado a su orgullo, algo que a su hermano le sobraba. Pero, todo y saber que se enfadaría, entró al cuarto.

—Loki, discúlpame. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba —explicó Thor, adentrándose en la estancia, sin encontrarle—. Pero, sinceramente hermano, nunca hemos hablado de temas de chicas.

—Tal vez sea porque no dejas que nadie se acerque a mí —aseguró el moreno desde un balcón que completaba la alcoba—. ¿Cómo voy a tener una oportunidad si siempre estás a mí alrededor?

—Eso no es cierto… —Lo era, pero no lo admitiría, pensó el rubio.

—Thor… ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? —inquirió observándole—. Tú puedes estar besuqueándote con quién te de la gana y en cambio yo…

—¡Eres muy joven Loki!

—¡Nos llevamos pocos meses, Thor! —reclamó con los puños cerrados—. Me ves como si fuera alguien que no sabe cuidarse, hermano y es tan frustrante… —suspiró girándose—. Aunque no te lo creas, sé defenderme solo… Por favor, márchate.

Thor permaneció en los aposentos, detrás de él, sin hablarle y con las recriminaciones de su hermano rondándole por la cabeza. Tenía toda la razón. Loki no necesitaba estar bajo su protección y tal vez se había excedido en su afán por defenderle… pero… ¿de qué exactamente? La mera idea de verle con alguna de esas muchachas que sólo querían alardear de haber tenido algún acercamiento con un sucesor de Asgard le hervía las entrañas. Él mismo había pasado por eso y no quería que Loki se sintiera tan usado como a él le había sucedido. No, Loki se merecía que su primer beso fuera algo bonito, mágico y aunque Thor no acababa de encontrarle el sentido a ese acto… intentaría que su hermano tuviera un agradable recuerdo de ese momento. Y después, le dejaría su espacio para que no se sintiera ahogado con su constante presencia, por más que eso le doliera.

Con pequeños pasos, se fue acercando quedándose a su lado. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, constelaciones y planetas que se vislumbraban con facilidad. Con todo ese despliegue de colores, el rostro de Loki, blanco y puro, brillaba y le hacía ser más bello de lo que ya era: sus grandes ojos verdes eran los más expresivos de todo el reino, relucientes y plagados de candor; el perfil de su nariz era perfecta y su sonrisa… cuando Loki sonreía, todo lo demás dejaba de existir para Thor.

—Loki… —El nombre surgió de su pecho convertido en un pequeño murmullo. Sería una mentira pensar que no tenía miedo por lo que iba a hacer, pero en realidad, sabía que era lo correcto, su corazón se lo decía. Con cuidado, puso una de sus manos en la espalda del moreno para girarle y con la otra peinó el fino cabello oscuro.

—¿Qué haces, Thor? No quiero tu compasión… —aseguró mirándole fijamente.

—No es eso lo que te quiero dar —musitó observándole fijamente. El azul mar se perdió en la inmensidad del verde hierba; tan profundo, tan intenso que podía desvanecerse en esos ojos.

Los dedos abandonaron el pelo y comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro. Primero por la sedosa frente, pasando por las sonrojadas mejillas hasta llegar a los finos labios. Los acarició con suavidad; se sentían calientes, jugosos y completamente apetecibles.

—Thor… —susurró. El calido aliento chocó contra los dígitos de Thor. El rubio lo observó; su hermano se encontraba con los parpados cerrados y sin moverse, esperando que sucediera algo. Que hiciera algo.

—Mírame, Loki —suspiró; colocó una mano en la nuca del moreno y con la otra se sostuvo más a su cintura y mientras abría de nuevo los ojos, Thor se acercó a su rostro y le rozó con cuidado los labios. Fue tierno, suave, una ligera presión plagada de sentimientos.

Loki rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Thor, mientras los pequeños roces iban siendo más y más deliciosos e iban incrementándose con el paso de los segundos, hasta que, el rubio mordió el labio inferior de Loki y éste, sorprendido, abrió su boca, dando paso a la lengua hambrienta de su hermano. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y la saliva, eso que Thor tanto había despreciado, se transformó en el mejor de los manjares. No podía nada mejor que eso, era imposible.

La necesidad por respirar se hizo presente y finalmente, se separaron con las frentes unidas y las respiraciones agitadas. Loki tenía los labios rojos y mojados y una mirada completamente embelesada; pero ante todo, sonreía.

—Vaya… así que… ¿eso es un beso? —preguntó con tal sinceridad que Thor no pudo más que reírse.

—Aja… —contestó separándose unos pocos centímetros de él, pero sin soltarse de los brazos que continuaban agarrándole.

—Y siempre es tan… ¿_intenso_?

—No. Sinceramente, acabo de aprender que sólo sucede si las personas que se besan sienten algo una por la otra —confesó con franqueza. Había sido en el momento en que su lengua había rozado la de Loki cuando había entendido porque decían que _eso_ era tan espectacular. Los tonteos que había tenido con esas chicas eran insignificantes comparado con ese instante compartido junto a él y que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora.

Los ojos verdes brillaron todavía más y su sonrisa se convirtió en la más grande y hermosa que jamás le había visto: —Entonces, quiero que seas tú el único que lo haga.

—¿Hacer el qué, exactamente? —inquirió Thor con picardía.

—Esto… —murmuró Loki y dejó que fuera su lengua la que hablara por él.

Y Thor no pudo más que pensar que su hermano aprendía con extremada rapidez.

* * *

_Hummm...¿continuación? Tal vez :)_


End file.
